The Power of Demolished Love
by closet fan 16
Summary: Well, it sure isn't a one shot anymore! Thanks guys, for inspiring me to make my idea into a full story! NarutoXSakura, action, and a few twists on the series. Enjoy! closet fan 16
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot, which I'm testing out to see if it'll work for an idea I have for a full length story. Review and lemme know if it's any good, and worth going into.

BTW, this will only be the first chappy of the whole story, so nothing's gonna be explained. I just wana see if the opening will be decent, and if it is, I'll either incorporate the plot into by current Naruto fic, or I'll just abandon it and start this one. You tell, me: the readers are my boss.

"_Those who hate most fervently must have once loved deeply; those who want to deny the world must have once embraced what they now set on fire" _–Kurt Tucholsky.

The Power of Demolished Love

The wind blew slightly. Just enough for the leaves to be lifted weakly off the ground in the setting sunlight; having their forms cast shadows in the dieing red light. The light cast itself upon the figure of a young woman with pink hair, roughly nineteen. She was dressed in a Chuunin green vest, and bore a Jounin arm brace. If her sleeves were exposed, they would reveal a simple tattoo which would reveal herself as a AMBU member, though she resigned a long time ago. Her face, at first glance, bore no emotion, though one who knew her could tell that it was the face of an old sadness, regret, and pain, as she stood in front of the four gravestones. Upon each, she had placed a red rose.

Turning away as the wind rose up again, she walked back to her apartment. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against the doorframe. After a moment of rest, the removed her clothes and prepared a shower. Letting the hot water roll down her back, she allowed the steam to rise and fill the whole bathroom. Not bothering to put on any clothes after drying off, she walked straight to bed and fell asleep. Her last though before drifting off was a pang of fear.

Her fear was well founded, as the dream began again. She was running through a densely wooded area, sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her. Moments later, she saw a dead body, killed only an hour beforehand at max, leaning spread eagle, belly up over a low branch. There were at least five kunai in his chest and back. Not even pausing, she continued to run. There were more bodies as she ran forward, and more signs of an immense battle: discarded weapons, scorch marks, and a smell of death as she pressed on, reaching the epicenter of an already ended battle. The bodies now lined the ground as she finally immerged from the forest. The forest sat atop an enormous cliff that overlooked a great canyon; at least two miles across and running off into the sunset. As she immerged from the forest, stumbling over the bodies, she saw a figure standing at the edge of the cliff. It was only now that she realized that all the bodies, every single one, bore the same uniform, meaning that they were all from the same army. This left her wondering who killed these people. She turned her attention back to the man standing on the cliff. His back was facing her as he looked out over the cliff. At his feet were dozens of bodies; perhaps sixty, probably more. She slowly walked up to him, gaining a better view of him. He wore a long, flowing white cloak. Upon it were patters of jagged red. His spiky, bright yellow hair, which once sat short and not exceeding the length of his ears, instead now fell long, approaching the middle of his back. She swiftly came to the realization that it was this figure that had alone, killed all these people. But there wasn't a scratch on him: not a stain on his white garments, not a ruffle in his hair. He had apparently, effortlessly killed these other shinobi. She finally stood next to him, looking into his face. Since the sun was near set, there was a shadow covering his face, obscuring his features. But she could see one thing: his eyes. They shone bright red, with a black slit down the center where a pupil should be. However, along with the madness and power in the eyes, there was also a calmness, a sense of total control, as if two fighting forces within the eyes had come to an alliance long ago, and now stood together as one, portrayed though those eyes. Turning her head again, she looked out over the length of the canyon, extending into the sunset. She then saw it. The entire canyon, width to width, and spreading out over the entire length, was filled with bodies of shinobi. Millions of them. They covered every inch of the ground. All were killed in one battle. By one person. The person standing beside her, smiling as he admired his handiwork. It was too much. She screamed with more mortal anguish than a person should be allowed to feel. A scream from the deaths of her soul.

Her eyes flew open as the dream ended abruptly. She lay flat on her back, covered in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. As her breathing subsided, the tears came. Silent, and slow, the rose up in her eyes and fell freely, not accompanied by any sobs. Slowly, the tears passed, and she rose from her bed. Grabbing her housecoat, she walked into her kitchen and put on some tea. Waiting for the water to boil, she walked into her living room. Turning in a circle, she looked at all her pictures, carefully framed and bathed in moonlight from her open window. She looked at herself as a young girl, the formation of her first ninja team, subsiding pictures of proud moments over the years such as her becoming a Jounin, her moving out, and her with her friends. The wisle went, and she poured herself a cup. Walking back into her living room, she stopped in mid step, looking at the picture set in a small frame in the middle of her mantelpiece. She smiled, and for once felt a warm, happy feeling flood her system. She stood there, drinking her tea and simply looking at her favorite picture: her and Naruto, dressed in full AMBU gear, on the day they were assigned as full fledged AMBU members. She could still remember that moment after the picture was taken, as Naruto turned to her, smiled and said, "Sakura, we finally made it."

Finishing her tea, she walked back to bed and fell into a happy, dreamless sleep.

xxxxEndxxxx

Well, any good? I know, everyone hates cliffhangers, and this is intended as an oneshot, but only for the purposes of testing out my idea. If you like it and want me to make it a full story, tell me in your reviews. Should I add this to my current Naruto story, or have this stand on its own? Lemme know.

closet fan 16


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the usual; I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah.

So, thanks 1000 times for the reviews! I guess this story is one worth pursuing. I'm gonna combine this story with my other Naruto fic, and just delete the old one. So if anyone reading this has also read my other fic, don't be surprised if you see the exact same stuff. For one part, I'm just gonna copy-paste from my old story.

**Important Things I'm doing with this fic!!!**

Naruto and Sakura are in love. If you want me to explain how that happened, then tell me via email or reviews. But for the purposes of this story, it should suffice to say that while Sauske was out of this picture, Sakura recognized her love for Sauske as a crush turned infatuation; that Naruto truly wanted what would make her happy, even if that meant that they could never be together. Upon realizing that, she fell for Naruto, and they enjoyed being together for awhile, until… (to find out, read the story!)

The setting is four years after Naruto returned to Kohona: as in everyone is nineteen, (Lee and Neji would be 20).

As you will read later, Naruto is gone for some reason. More will be explained later.

Enough spoilers! On with the story!

Chapter 2

Walking slowly, Sakura trudged down the road from her house to the Mission acceptance building. She knew she had another mission to complete. She really didn't care. Over the last three quarters of a year, not much mattered at all. Ever since he'd left to make peace with everything, she'd waited for him. After a year, it became plain that he wasn't coming back. And if the one person she truly loved wasn't returning to her, what was the point in anything? She only continued on as a shinobi because it reminded her of the old days, before the…incident.

_Stop thinking about that. The more you keep on thinking of him, the more it's gonna hurt. Just get over it._

"Damn it all," she muttered. She just wanted to stop feeling. To stop caring. To stop hoping that he would return. Because she knew it would only hurt her more. But she couldn't. Because she loved that damn idiot more than she could describe. So she couldn't release the hope that he might come back. That they could finally be together again.

Knocking on the door, Tsunade answered. "Come in, Sakura. We've got a big one for you today."

Forcing her emotion down, she put on an eager smile.

"Great. Will this one be solo or team?"

Tsunade smiled. "Solo. I need you to go pick up a client; he's invaluable, so be on extra sharp attention."

Sakura saluted. "As I always am, Tsunade. Where's the pick up?"

"One mile outside the village gates, next to the Van-Berk waterfall. He'll be on the road, and will be on horseback. Now move out."

"Right away."

Turning, she leaped away, but slowed to a walk just a few blocks outside of her master's view.

_Fantastic. I get to play baby sitter again. When are they gonna start treating me like a Jounin?_

Not caring that she was late, she took a detour to the drop spot; walking through the wooded area next to the road. Pausing, she stopped and leaned against a tree and closed her eyes, trying to let her conflicting feelings of apathy and anger flow away. She breathed in the warm forest air; the smell of the moist trees, the supple earth, and the mild wind brought her slightly to peace. She listened to the gentle rise and fall of the wind, letting it play slightly with her front bangs. She felt a patch of sun fall on her face, with a warmth that stretched to her toes. Opening her eyes, she exhaled. It didn't help much. Pushing off the tree, she walked towards the waterfall to pick up the client.

Elsewhere, just down the road, next to the waterfall, the calming effect of nature was also felt by the man on horseback. Dressed in a simple grey cloak with his hood up, he raised his eyes from his watch to the sky. Taking in a deep breath, he smelt the earth, the water, the modest humidity that perforated every sense, bringing him to peace.

Giving his head a swift twitch, as if he heard something, he scanned the forest to his left. Smiling, he could tell that his escort was nearly here. Leaning back on his horse, he set down the reigns and waited.

A minuet or two later, Sakura emerged from the forest, immediately spotting the grey cloaked man only a meter or two in front of her. Raising her hand, she called out to him.

"Hey pal, you here to she the Fifth Hokage? I'm your escort."

The man seemed to stagger at her words, as if her voice had startled him, or as if he was expecting anyone else, but her. Reading his body language, Sakura could tell that he was suddenly uncomfortable, nervous, and perhaps even shameful. _Great. I always get the weird ones._

Turning his hooded head to her, only the lower half of his face visible, he spoke in the softest, gentlest whisper.

"Sakura?"

She froze. She dropped her arms, and felt her feet fall away from her. She couldn't believe it. That voice, though soft and deepened with age, couldn't be mistaken for any other voice.

"N…Naruto?"

The horsed figure pulled back his hood, revealing a face she hadn't seen in three years. A face that she once hoped she would never see again, then prayed she would see again. She saw the shock of blond hair, the deep blue eyes, the face of the ninja who was once her lover.

For several moments, neither moved, unsure of what to do.

_Screw it!_

Bursting into tears, she leaped into his arms, embracing him with everything she had. And he was hugging her right back.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE BACK!!"

She chose, in that moment, to forget the past, forget the waiting, and to just accept the fact that they were both still in love with each other, and everything else was bull.

Pulling away, they both looked with tears into each other's eyes, still smiling, and kissed deeply for the first time in too long. Breaking apart, the two of them both shared identical grins. Hopping off the horse, Naruto took the reigns in his hand and led the horse as the finally reunited couple interlocked fingers and walked, side by side, back to the village. Just as they reached the gate, Naruto leaned over and whispered into Sakura's ear. "Sorry, but I'm under orders. No one except the Hokage and her council are supposed to know I'm here. Not yet. So…"

Sakura nodded. Being the underling of the Hokage for nearly seven years had taught her enough about the importance of orders. So, regrettably, but with promise, the two of them released hands, stole a quick kiss, and walked apart. Naruto quickly drew his hood back up and hopped up onto his horse. Riding slowly and inconspicuously, he made his way to Tsunade's office. Taking a different rout, Sakura reached there first. Letting herself in, she was supprised by what she saw. Not only Tsunade, but all seven members of the council, counting herself, were here. Also, there were three pages in the corner, scrolls and pens out, ready to take note of all said and discussed. Looking up, Tsunade waved her over.

"Sakura. Please take a seat. We are all here, and need to be briefed on the current situation."

Nodding, Sakura took her seat. Standing, Tsunade addressed her council. "Ladies and gentlemen, only some of you are aware of you are aware of the reason I have called this meating. The rest of you will now be informed." Pausing, she judged how to phrase her next statement. "Naruto Uzumaki has returned to Konoha."

At this there were mixed answers. Of the eight council members, three looked happy and pleased, two looked complacent, and three rose their voices in shock and anger.

"Hokage! How can this-!"

"Have you forgotten what he is capable of?!"

"This is borderline treason!"

Waiting for the room to quiet, she spoke again. "This is precisely why I have called his meeting. The record must be set straight on Naruto Uzumaki and the incident of three years ago. Any only THEN, when all facts have been ascertained, will a decision be made regarding him. I would ask that all biases be removed from your minds, as the Naruto will be coming here in person to divulge his story.

At these words, an old ninja with withering hair sprang up. "I will not be in the same room as that monster. And further more, how are we supposed to listen to the lies of an abomination trying to save his own skin?"

At this, Shikamaru, one of the council aware of Naruto returning, looked up. "Sit down, Greg. I have personally ensured that Naruto's testimony will be 100 true. Now, put on your diaper and act like a professional."

Red in the face, the old man sat down. Moments later, there was a knock on the door. All heads turned. Sakura looked to Tsunade. "Uhhh, may I…?"

She smiled. "Of course."

Springing up, Sakura strode to the door, and opened it. There stood Naruto, grey cloak and hood still on. Smileing at seeing her again, they both mouthed _Hi!_'s to each other before Naruto walked in. With the door closed behind him, Naruto removed his cloak. His garb had changed again. It was a hybrid of his AMBU uniform and his old jumpsuit from when he returned from training four years ago. He wasn't wearing his Chuunin vest, bit did sport his Jounin arm brace. The sleaves were short, revealing a simple tattoo on his forearm, but one commanding great respect. It was a tattoo dictating that he was elite among AMBU; a master ninja. Walking to the table, sat at the head opposite to Tsunade. Greg spoke up again. "At least remove you're weapons, please."

Shrugging, Naruto reached down, removing his Shrunken holster from his leg. He also removed several hidden knives and scrolls, and finally, a simple, sheathed katana. Setting them on an adjacent table, Naruto turned to face the council. Shikamaru and Sakura viewed his expression. It was filled with a burning desire to explain himself, and all that had happened; to finally atone for what had happened all those years ago. There was also a hint of sadness and regret, and even shame and past sins, which made the expression of desire even stronger. Tsunade turned to Shikamaru. "If you can do it now, thank you."

Nodding, Shikamaru stood up and walked over to Naruto.

"So. How'r things?"

He shrugged. "Troublesome. As always."

Chuckling, the two friends shared a brief moment before Shikamaru began forming hand seals. Completing the sequence, he spoke: "Hidden shadow technique: trial before angels, final judgment truth technique." Placing his hands on Naruto's head, he sealed in the power of the truth ninjitsu. Turning to the rest of the council, he spoke. "This is the most powerful truth ninjitsu out there. Naruto is now incapable of divulging any lies or distortions of the story he's going to tell."

Greg, yet again, rose his voice. "Why don't we just use this technique on all interrogating prisoners?"

"Because, genius, first of all, it is an immensely complex technique, requiring an IQ of over 180 in order to perform correctly. And second of all, it can only work if the person truly wants to tell the truth. Any resistance prevents the jitsu from being preformed. Happy now?"

Sitting down, all eyes turned to Tsunade. Leaning over to the scribes, she asked, "You guys ready?"

They nodded, and she looked back. "Now, council. We will now hear the testimony of Naruto Uzumaki, age 19, in regards to the incident involving himself three and a-half years ago. Naruto, please begin."

Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Well, there are any number of places this could start. But I think I'll begin six months before the 'incident,' when I just arrived back to Konoha after two and a half years…"

xxxxEndxxxx

Well, not bad, eh? Lemme know what you think. Give me any suggestions of what you what to see, and again, if you want a detailed explanation of how NaurtoXSakura happened, just tell me, and I'll work it into the story.

Next update will be in about a week and a half. Please R+R! It's how I know I've got readers out there!

SakruaXNaruto for ever!

closet fan 16


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada.

Hey, guys. I was really unsure which way I wanted to take this story, (between you and me, I'm still not entirely sure,) cause I've got like four great story ideas that I'm trying to merge into one. Just to point out, there is a ton of material from my first Naruto fan fic, (Pain and Love,) for the fist part, so don't hate me, okay?

Lets go!

Chapter 3

Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Well, there are any number of places this could start. But I think I'll begin six months before the 'incident,' when I just arrived back to Konoha after two and a half years…"

[huge, long flash back, as if he's telling the story now.

"Hey, Naruto! Slow down! The village isn't going anywhere!"

The 15 year old ignored his mentor's scold and raced for the gates; golden hair flapping behind him, taking in every sight and smell even though he was sprinting full tilt toward Konoha's gates.

Rather than push open the gates, he instead jumps clean over them. Even for a ninja, it was an impressive jump. He cleared them by a solid 12 feet and landed on top of a billboard. Naruto smiled and looked out on his home, which he hadn't seen in over two years.

"Kohona, you are lookin FIIIINE today!"

An old man leaned out from a ramen store window. "Hey kid! Stop being such a loud prick!"

Naruto looked down on the man, and opened his mouth to apologize; to say that it had been a long time since he had been home, and the euphoria was too much, but sorry all the same. Suddnely, he got a warning look from Jiraiya: eyes cold and pircing, saying clearly, "You know what we just talked about. Don't screw up!"

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath.

"SHUT UP, OLD MAN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW, HUH?! I'M THE GENIUS SHINOBI WHO WILL BECOME HOKAGE ONE DAY, SO **SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!**"

The old man looked highly affronted. "I don't have to deal with you, kid. I have a business to run here." And he closed his shudders.

Naruto sighed, and jumped down from the billboard and landed gracefully in front of Jiraiya. The two nodded at each other in a knowing way.

"By the way, pervert, how long do I have to keep this up?"

Jiraiya sighed and smiled. "Don't worry, you can talk to Sakura."

Naruto nodded and tried to avoid smiling. He was thinking of saying that he hadn't even mentioned Sakura, and that he didn't know what his teacher was talking about. But he knew better. He had been with Jiraiya for the better part of 2 ½ years; he knew him better than anyone.

_Sakura,_ Naruto thought,_ god I've missed you. I can't wait to see you. Have you changed? Are you the same? What will happen when we see each other for the first time in two years? I…I really…god damn it, I was hoping to avoid this."_

Naruto mentally kicked himself. During his training with Jiraiya, he'd changed. He'd gotten stronger, smarter, wiser, and most of all, more mature. He mentally chuckled. _Being stuck in a forest without food for a few months really changes a guy._ He'd forgotten how hard the early training was.

Then his thoughts were swiftly brought back to Sakura. _Sakura, I will do anything I can to make you happy, even if it means we…we…__**we**__ will never exist._

He chuckled sourly. He was no fool. He knew Sakura loved Sauske. He'd been there. That night, after he'd taken her to ramen, and offered to walk her home.

(Flash back to the episode where Sasuke leaves)

"Hey, you know, I can walk you home. It's pretty dangerous around here at night. And I know _I _could use the company."

"No…no it's no big deal, Naruto. Don't bother yourself. You must be tired, anyway."

"Well…if…if you're really sure-"

"Well, bye Naruto."

And she just walked off.

"Yeah. Bye."

Naruto turned to leave, but he turned around. There was something wrong. He could feel it.

…

Naruto hid behind the shadow of a chimney as he remained crouched on top a roof, watching.

"Sasuke, please stay with me! Don't go, I won't make you regret it!"

_No…no no, this, this wasn't supposed to happen. She only has a crush on that jerk. Everyone does. Everyone loves Sasuke._

"Sasuke! I…I love you so much! Please don't go! We can be happy, so happy, I won't hinder you, I swear. At least let me go with you!"

Naruto's stomach dropped to his knees. He was doused in a cold sweat. He trembled. _She…she…she loves him. She really loves him. _

And then, before he could recover from that blow,

"God, you're so annoying."

Naruto stared in shock. Than fury roes up inside him.

_Sasuke, you ASSHOLE!! HOW COULD YOU?!?! SHE LOVES YOU!! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU-"_

Then he sped behind her and knocked her out. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, but he was too enraged to even move. Too much strain on one's emotions will do that.

By the time he could move, Sasuke was gone, and Sakura was still out cold on the ground. Naruto jumped down to her and lifted her up gently, tears threatening to reveal themselves.

_Whatever I do, I'll do for you. Only you. Whatever I can do to make you happy, I'll do. I am yours, even if we'll never be together. I do love you, Sakura._

And he moved to kiss her on the forehead, but stopped. He instead closed his eyes in sadness. He couldn't. Instead, he lowered her to a nearby park bench and walked away.

_I am yours, even if we can never be._

(end of flash back)

Naruto shook himself out of his stupor and looked up. He and Jiraiya had reached his apartment.

"Well, Naruto, you're home."

He smiled and bounded up the steps to his apartment, and froze, staring at the note posted at the door.

"EVICTED?!"

"Well, you haven't paid rent in 2 ½ years, so what do you expect?"

Naruto rounded on who he expected was the landlord, but instead…

"Kakashi!"

Naruto looked at his old teacher with delight. He still had platinum hair, still wore that stupid mask, and still covered his one eye. The bags under his eyes were perhaps heavier than before, but he was still the same ninja.

"So, Kakashi sensei, how have you been keeping? Well, I hope?"

The old ninja looked at his old pupil with surprise.

_Naruto! You're…you've…yes, you've truly grown up._

He sent a glance over to Jiraiya; eyebrows raised and questioning. Jiraiya looked at the Jounin with a look saying they had to talk.

Kakashi nodded and turned back to Naruto. "Say, Naruto, why don't you sleep at my place tonight? It's better than the street, and you have to wait awhile before you can move back in."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks. I'd love that, sensei."

… (6 hours later)…

Naruto slept in the next room as the two master ninja talked over sake.

"You've got to be kidding. Naruto's improved that much?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Shocking, yes. But not unexpected. Don't forget, he's always improved faster and beyond anyone's expectations. I just put him in an environment where he can maximize that potential. And I do mean maximize."

Kakashi leaned in closer. "But, Jiraiya, what's with that 'acting thing' that you mentioned earlier?"

Jiraiya leaned back, taking a sip. "Well, it's no secret that the Akatsuki want him; they want all the nine tailed beasts. While Naruto can probably beat one or two on his own, any more and assuredness at his victory is…questionable. So what is our best method for being prepared for them? Check that, what has been Naruto's greatest asset when fighting someone stronger than him?"

Kakashi nodded, "They underestimate him."

"Exactly. If we can make them thing that Naruto's improvement has been minimal, they will come with smaller numbers, and with less preparedness. This gives Naruto a definite edge in fighting them. And if he can take one alive, we can find out where the rest are, and end their organization in one move."

Kakashi sighed. "It's a pity. This means that Naruto can't act like his current self. He has to stay like his old, immature self. He'll never be able to get close to anyone."

Jiraiya looked troubled for a moment. "Well, it's only until the Akatsuki make their move. Than he can act like he really is now."

Kakashi looked into Jiraiya's eyes closely. "And how does Naruto feel about this."

Naruto entered the room, covered in a bathrobe. "Duh. I think it sucks. I'm stuck acting like some pompous, arrogant buffoon while I wait for those bastards to come at me. But I'll do it. I'll do it because it's the right thing, and it has to be done. What other explanation is needed?"

Kakashi looked stunned. _Naruto! How?!...I?!...I didn't even sense your presence._

Naruto looked at him, practically reading his mind. "Yeah, I've gotten better. Big frigging surprise. It's like you expected me to fail." Naruto advanced, eyes piercing and cold. "Come to think of it, you didn't even see me off when I left. Or during my training for the chuunin exams. Or, well, ever when I started improving."

Jiraiya stood up menacingly. "Listen, twerp. You're talking to you're sensei. Show him some respect. He's the one you'll be training under from now on."

Naruto looked right at Jiraiya. "Bullshit."

Kakashi stood up, actually angry for the first time. "Naruto! I was training with Sauske, for god sakes! He needed direction and guidance! It would've been irresponsible of me to spend any less time with him than I did!"

Naruto spat, smiling foully. "You don't get to play the Sauske card with me. No way. You can't just play the stupid cupid and expect me to come crawling back to you. You have to earn my respect. You don't know anything about me."

"Naruto! I know you! What are you saying?"

"Oh, of course. You know I grew up alone, and stay alone. You know that I have the Kyuubi inside me. You know I'm loud. Wow. That's kind of what everyone who's in the loop on me knows. What about how I've never known love. I've known close friendship, and companionship, and recognition, but never love. Do you have any idea what that does to a guy?! Or how about that I like my ramen luke warm, because that makes it easy to eat fast? Or how about how long I've trained, how hard I've worked, or what I've done to get where I am, huh? Christ, you don't even know my nindo. Any you expect me to call you master? Sensei? No way. You don't get to just to have me just because I'm good. Just because I suddenly show some skill. Just because I'm like another Sauske. No, **Kakashi**. No."

Kakashi looked stunned. _How mature have you become? How smart are you now? How much have you grown up?_

Naruto looked over to Jiraiya. "Sensei, sorry, but you don't get to get rid of me that easy. Now if you excuse me, I have to prepare for a day of pig-headedness tomorrow, and would like a few hours rest, so keep it down."

And with that, Naruto turned his back and walked back to the living room and lay down on the couch, leaving the two adults shocked, but with an odd and somewhat misplaced sense of awe.

[back to present

Leaning back, Naruto sighed. It was hard to remember that far back, and hard to bring back up the old feelings of pain and love. He paused in his dialogue for a moment, turning to take a drink of water. He tried to keep his eyes from wandering over to Sakura, but he couldn't help himself.

She looked at him with a feeling of pity and shock. She hadn't realized that he had suffered that long over her. That he being that alone was all that painful. But most of all, she couldn't believe that it was HIM, and not Sauske that had lifted her on the park bench. And that he had never before mentioned it.

They made eye contact briefly, but rather than an awkward or embarast, look exchanged, Sakura looked upon Naruto with just as much affection and love as before, and Naruto looked back at her with perhaps even more affection, and also a thankfulness for her still feeling the same. For through it all, they had still maintained their feeling for each other.

Smiling with renewed strength, Naruto continued.

"Alright. From there it was pretty much basic. I moved back in, started doing some basic missions, met back up with everyone, but the next milestone would have to come when Sakura finally returned from a two week mission and we met back up…"

[back into long, story flash back

Walking out of his favorite Raman joint, Naruto was eager to get back home to prepare for his first big mission since returning. It was just a reconnaissance mission, but it was on the borders of an enemy country, and he was to ensure that they weren't mobilizing arms for an attack or fortification.

Walking down the street, he stopped dead to stare at a person down the road. She was looking over a street vender's stuff, so hadn't seen him yet. She had grown and matured, but she was still the woman he would give his life and soul 1000 times over for, even if she still hated him. He resisted the urge to call out to her, and was well rewarded, for she turned around to face him, started at seeing him, then burst out in joy.

"NARUTO! You're back!"

He smiled outward, and leaped for joy inward.

"Sakura! Jeez, how long's it been? It's great to see you!"

The two ran forward and embraced as friends long separated, but only friends. Still, that didn't keep Naruto from enjoying every last moment of the embrace. Over Sakura's shoulder, he saw Jiraiya pointing at him, warning him to keep the act going in case any Akatsuki spies were watching.

_Not with her. No._

At the last few moments of the hug, he flipped Jiraiya the bird. As they separated, Sakrua was still jabbering. "How was it? What was the training like? Do you have a ton of new techniques? Well, you probably don't really want to hear about me, really, I mean you just got back and all, and it's been so long and-"

"Whoa, Sakura! Ease up on the coffee, eh? I would love to hear about what's been going on with you. In fact, I insist on hearing it."

She blinked in partial surprise at his mature response, but smiled and continued. "Well, I've been training under Tsunade, which you already knew. I've been learning a bunch of medical ninjitsu and a few great new taijitsu tricks. Really, it's gonna be great being a team again!"

Naruto smiled. "You mean we're still on the same team?"

Sakura suddenly looked a little embarrassed. "I got the DL from Master Tsunade. You, me, and Kakashi are a 3 man team."

Naruto's spirits fell slightly. _Great. Working under that apathetic ninja again. _He quickly shifted his spirits. "So, when's _master_ Kakashi gonna hold a team meeting?"

Sakura frowed slightly. "Master? OH! Right, you don't know. He's not our master. We're all equal ninja in this team. After all, we're all chunin now."

Naruto staggered for a moment. "WHAT?!"

She smiled. "Well, I guess since you've been away for so long, you never got a chance to take a chunin exam, did you?" She sniggered slightly. "Everyone from the old group is chunin now, except you."

Naruto groaned and folded his arms. "Well, that's just a kick in the pants isn't it? When are the next set?"

"Not for another three months."

"JEEZ!"

Naruto gathered himself. "Well, I guess it'll have to wait then, won't it? Three months will go by in a flash… if we get half-decent missions, that is."

At this Sakura was immensely surprised. The old Naruto would be pouting and making some huge scene, and go fuming to Tsunade demanding his status upgraded. But rather…

_Wow, you're…mature. I mean, wow. Total 180 degrees intellect-wise from awhile ago. But…I guess it WAS awhile ago._

While Sakura spent a few moments pondering this, Naruto spoke up.

"Say, seeing as I'm back in town, how's about some supper? To catch up and whatnot. I mean, I know _I_ could use the company, plus I'm somewhat out of the loop. Mind if I treat you to some Ramen?"

Sakura smiled. "I'd love that. See you at the usual Ramen place, 7:30."

Naruto's grin grew as he walked away, and eventually split into a huge smile.

_Sakura just agreed to ramen with me! It's almost…kinda sort of a date. Almost._

_Dude, you know it's just cause you're good friends and she hasn't seen you in almost three years. Don't get your hopes up._

_Well, why can't I get my hopes up? This is the first step. Good friendship always precedes a lasting romance._

_Who say's she'll even WANT you as a boyfriend? Who says she's still available. Plus, there's still Sauske. _

_That doesn't matter. I'll still rescue Sauske. That's a fact. I'll just get close to Sakura using tact and good old-fashioned good-guy-ness. _

_Oh, sure. Lemme ask, has that ever worked for ANY guy EVER? Case in point, Sauske. Total ass, not giving two shits about anyone, yet all the girls go after him. You need to act like a dick for her to like you._

_No way. Sakura isn't that shallow. I have faith that she'll like me for me._

_Sure. Keep thinking that._

Naruto's internal debate was cut somewhat short when Jiraiya stepped around the corner, fuming. "Do you have any idea how much danger you put the plan in?! I mean, jeez, she actually agreed to a DATE with you, for Christ sakes! If ANY Akatsuki spies saw that, or anyone leaking your maturity to them, the plan's off!"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

Jiraiya smiled. "I'll tell you. You're gonna go to that date, dressed up nicely, give Sakura a hug, and act like a total ass. I mean, a complete four year old performance. She forgets about the mature you because she's so mad at the immature you. And everyone wins."

Naruto grew red. "Not a chance in hell, old pervert."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. "I'll take away you're privileges of going outside the village. Which means no Sauske hunt."

"WHAT?!?!!?!"

"You heard me. Now go get all dolled up. You've got a date to ruin."

It was all Naruto could do to not kick Jiraiya's face in. "…fine. You win."

…

Naruto stood outside Sakura's house. While his face portrayed an image of pleasantness and friendship, his insides were killing him.

_I can't believe this. The first shot I ever get, and I have to blow it on purpose. This SUCKS!!_

Sakura stepped outside her door, smiling pleasantly. Naruto smiled equally as pleasant.

_So, now starts the charade._

"So, Sakura? You in the mood to pay? I know I said I would, but let's be reasonable!"

Sakura look thoroughly put out, but somehow managed to force out a smile.

"Still a kidder, eh? Well, I've got a show to watch later, so we'd better get going."

At the place, Naruto preceded to roar at the owner for the prices being so high, talk about his own successes as if he was already Hokage, and yet Sakura STILL forced out a calm, pleasant demeanor. Naruto stole a glance at her while she was pouring some water.

_Come on, say something, storm out, hit me, say you hate me for godsakes. Don't make me go to far, please!_

"Hey Sakura, so how's about coming back to my place for a little movie action? I've got Best Hockey Fights of 1996, Terminator II, and Crank. Take your pick!"

Sakura put down her glass and stared right at him. "What's your deal?! I mean, it's like your TRYING to be an ass!"

Naruto grinned. "So, you like my tight little ass? Wanna see it up-close? Of course, it's only common decency that you return the favor."

She snapped. Grabbing his head, she slammed it into the table and ran out of the restaurant. Naruto shook his head to clear it, and wiped the blood out of his eyes, thankful that for the excuse to get out of there too. _Damn it. Sakura, I'm so sorry._

Sakura ran from the restaurant as fast as she could. _IDIOT! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT TO THINK THAT ASS WOULD EVER CHANGE! I HATE HIM!!_ _**I HATE HIM!!!**_

She ran so fast that she crashed right into Jiraiya, knocking him clean over. Steadying herself, she turned to apologize. "Sorry, Jiraiya. I didn't mean to run into you."

The old ninja looked down at her, hair a mess, tears lurking out of sight, sweaty face. _Looks like Naruto did his job. Now to return the favor._

He took Sakura by the arm. "Listen, there's something of the utmost importance I have to tell you."

Sakura was still caching her breath. "Yes, what is it?"

He smiled, reached into his pocket, and drew out a clump of photos. Sakura stole a glance at them. They appeared to be pictures of-

"Naruto?"

Jiraiya leaned in. "Can you keep a secret?"

[end of flashback, till next chapter

xxxxx End of chapter xxxxx

Well, longer than I wanted it to be, but there's a ton of tone and mood to set up before we move into the main story, (of the incident. Stick with me here. Trust me, it's gonna be worth it). So, if its not too much trouble, send in some reviews letting me know what you think, or what improvements can be made. This story has come a long way from an experimental one-shot, and I only have you guys to thank.

Next update in bout two weeks.

NarutoXSakura forever!

closet fan 16


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada.

So, I know its bin awhile, but I honestly didn't know how to make the next part work, so I gave up for awhile, now I'm ready to give it a shot. Lemme know if it turns out okay.

FYI, its probably a good idea to read the previous chapter before starting this one.

On with the story!

Chapter 4

Naruto stood up from the table, leaving the council on edge at his last words. "I'm sorry, but I'm still a victim of the nature of the universe. I'll be right back"

Tsunade held up a hand. "Where are you going? What are you talking about?"

Naruto shrugged. "I drink too much water, I need to use the can. Call of nature."

The council gaped for a moment, while Sakura suppressed a laugh. Although they had both been through so much, and Naruto, for better of worse, had grown up, he'd still maintained that childish demeanor for certain occasions. While he was gone, Tsunade placed both hands on the table and exhaled. Sakura eyed her master. It was clear that this was just as straining on her as it was on everyone else. She could tell that her master wanted nothing more than to skip straight to the point; what exactly happened three years and six months ago. But, as the strong woman she was, she restrained herself. Sakura admired her patience; grateful that she had gained that as well from her training; the patience to wait for him.

Naurto strode back out and sat down at the table. Sighing, he knew that he had a long way to go before he was through. But he would push himself to explain it all.

"All right, so…"

[Back to the Flashback

Sakura ran from the restaurant as fast as she could. _IDIOT! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT TO THINK THAT ASS WOULD EVER CHANGE! I HATE HIM!!_ _**I HATE HIM!!!**_

She ran so fast that she crashed right into Jiraiya, knocking him clean over. Steadying herself, she turned to apologize. "Sorry, Jiraiya. I didn't mean to run into you."

The old ninja looked down at her, hair a mess, tears lurking out of sight, sweaty face. _Looks like Naruto did his job. Now to return the favor._

He took Sakura by the arm. "Listen, there's something of the utmost importance I have to tell you."

Sakura was still caching her breath. "Yes, what is it?"

He smiled, reached into his pocket, and drew out a clump of photos. Sakura stole a glance at them. They appeared to be pictures of-

"Naruto?"

Jiraiya leaned in. "Can you keep a secret?"

Sakura immediately caught her breath and was at full attention. "What secret is there to keep?"

Jiraiya gestured for them to come inside a deserted Café so they could talk. "Well, you remember Itachi, right?"

Sakura's eyes averted the old man's. "How could I ever forget. He's Sauske's brother. I know all about it."

"Including that he works for the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the Akatsuki have several goals. One of which…" Jiraiya paused, unsure if he should proceed. "…is to capture Naruto."

Sakura paused. She at first took this as of little consequence to herself. But then an image crept into her head. Naruto, broken and bloodied, Itachi standing over him, not a scratch on his cloak. He reached down, grabbing Naruto by his hair, pulled him up, tossed him over his shoulder, and walked into an eternal blackness. She shuttered, disgusted that she thought this was nothing to her just a moment ago. She came to realize how Naruto must be feeling; the fear, the anticipation, the anger…

"This…this is awful. Why are you telling me this?"

"So you can understand."

From there, Jiraiya launched into the same explanation he gave Kakashi only a few nights ago. However, he left out a certain the details of a certain…fox. When he finished, he saw Sakura's eyes widen with realization.

"So…he…with us just a second ago…"

Jiraiya nodded knowingly. Sakura promptly reached across the table and punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! IF YOU WERE GONNA TELL ME ANYWAY, WHY MAKE HIM GO THROUGH THE ACT WITH ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

Jiraiya sat up, wiping blood off of his shirt. "To test his loyalty. To see how far he will take this act. Because this is bigger than you. Bigger than him. This is about taking down one of the most dangerous organizations that has ever existed. So stop thinking that this all involves you. To be honest, I don't see why he fought tooth and nail to NOT be honest with from the get go."

Sakura paused, fist still raised. "He…wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah. And he wouldn't be swayed. I had to threaten him by taking away his privileges to search for Sauske for him to come to his senses."

A fire leaped into Sakura's eyes. "You threatened him by using Sauske?"

Jiraiya broke into a cold sweat, instinctively raising his hands. "Hey now, my hand was forced!"

She considered this for a few moments, then sat back. _It's more fun to watch him sweat._

A question leaped to the front of her mind. "Hey, Jiraiya. I need to know. Why does Akatsuki want Naruto anyway?"

Standing up and tossing a tip on the table, he spoke. "That's something you'll have to ask him."

…

_It's a damn cold night._

Feeling a dark humor at the double meaning of this thought, Naruto continued nonetheless to remain sitting on the crest of the mountain; the mountain upon which the Hokage's faces were carved, to be remembered for eternity. Placing a hand down upon the brow of the fourth, he stared up at the moon, shivering slightly from the chilling wind.

_To be Hokage. It's for everyone…to protect everyone. That is my goal, my dream. But most of all, it's to protect __you__. You gave me life, a reason to continue. Everyone did, but you awakened something inside me…a fire that burned even before I was accepted. And now, I have a chance…HAD a chance._

Drawing is hand into a fist, leaving a dim scratch upon the Fourth's g stone scalp, he suppressed a groan of rage.

_Why did you leave me this burden, Fourth? Even after I am accepted, this damn fox still hinders me. Why did you leave it to me?!_

In his moment of anger, he felt it. The familiar feel that he once depended on, and now dreaded. The feel as if a hell-fire sat just beyond a threshold; a threshold slowly growing weaker. He tried to resist, but once again, the fox, the Kyuubi, opened that mental channel and contacted Naruto's mind.

_**You damn brat. My presence in you is the sole reason for your continued survival. **_

_It WAS, once…a long time ago. But no more._

_**You talk tough brat. But I seem to remember you were not so close minded when you needed me for all those other fights two years ago. Neji, Haku, Kimimaro…Sauske.**_

_DON'T YOU __EVER__ SAY HIS NAME!_

_**Be thankful that the Fourth sealed me inside you. Show some damn respect. Just because you got stronger doesn't mean that you'll never need me again.**_

_I don't consider you an ally. You're a beast. And the moment I trust you, you'll kill me without a second thought._

With this thought and by sheer will, Naruto forced the channel closed again, but not without a parting comment from the Kyuubi.

_**Just think, Naruto. If you and I became one, we would be unstoppable. Strong enough to be Hokage – strong enough to protect her.**_

Before Naruto could offer a rebuttal, the channel closed, and his head was filled with a blissful silence. Lieing back, he reverted to the same thought that kept him going all for all those years.

_This is my lot in life. I can't change it, but I can deal with it. I can make it work._

Shivering, Naruto knew he should go home…home to an empty apartment, to a lonely bed, to utter silence where no one cared. People may acknowledge his existence as a ninja, and during the day, but at night, he was dead to the world. He knew he should go home to that quiet room, and leave his vantage point where he could see the whole village, and feel connected to everyone. He knew he should go home.

He lay back, and looked up at the stars instead.

…

"Naruto, if you're in there, answer the door!"

Sighing, Sakura lowered her fist from Naruto's door. It was obvious that he wasn't home. It didn't matter though. Something alive was inside her; a burning desire for truth and connection that she thought was new, but was actually quite old. It was this burning that kept her searching, and would continue to keep her searching until she found him and got some answers, even if she had to search all-

"Miss, if you are looking for the Uzumaki brat, try the Hokage Mountain. I've seen him coming down from there a few times at night. Damn kid wakes up the whole building when he comes in at 3:00 am."

Turning to thank the neighbor for his tip, she found he had already shut the door, and was busy mumbling about noisy kids. Excited, but unsure why she was, Sakrua ran out of the building and headed straight for the Fourth's head. She leaped and bound up the stairs, not sure why it was so critical for her to see him as quickly as possible. She reached the top, panting. If took a moment for her to catch her breath before she rose and looked out at the expansion of rock. It only took a moment or two before she spotted him. He was lieing on his back, looking up at the stars. For a moment, she wanted to run to him. Then a cascade of emotions ran through her. She felt as if she had intruded upon something sacred, and had no right to infringe upon it. She felt embarrassed, because she didn't know exactly what had drawn her to find him at this late hour; the information could have easily waited until morning, but she NEEDED to see him now. She felt eager to run over and lay beside him, to try show him that he wasn't alone, and didn't have to face Akatsuki along. But most of all, she felt confusion as to why she was feeling all of these things for a person she once despised. Shoving these emotions aside, she calmly walked up to Naruto and called his name.

"Hey, Naruto."

…

Naruto bolted straight up at hearing his name called by Sakura. Scrambling to his feet, he did his best to appear reserved. "Hey, Sakura. I-I'm sorry about the whole dinner incident, but…well, I…"

Scrambling to find what he should say to keep his promise to Jiraya and still save face with Sakura, he was amazed when she raised a hand to cut him off.

"We'll discuss that in a sec."

A tense moment of silence followed, where neither knew how to proceed. Sakura took a stab at it. Gesturing out at the village, she spoke.

"This is an amazing view. You come here often?" She mentally kicked herself.

_Holy crap. The two most Cliché phrased ever conceived, and I said them both in the same sentence._

Naruto didn't seem to share in her private distress, as he smiled at followed her gaze. "Yeah. At least twice a week. It's so peaceful up here. Gives a guy a chance to get a grasp on stuff, ya know?"

As if sensing his fault, Naruto quickly placed his hands on his hips and laughed at the top of his lungs. "Hell, my face is gonna be chiseled here one day, I need to pick the best view, eh?"

Sighing, Sakura walked closer to him. "Listen, Naruto. I had a talk with Jiraya earlier today. After our…supper."

Immediately, Naruto straightened his body, all traces of arrogance and feigned humor left his face in an instant. "And…what did you talk about?"

"Naruto, he told me everything. About Itachil, Akatsuki, and how they want you. How they're hunting for you."

Naruto flushed, his mind going over a mile a minuet. Sakura could see this, and progressed before he got a chance to cut her off.

"Yeah, he told me everything except why Akatsuki wants you. He said I should ask you directly."

Naruto looked as if he had been streached emotionally for miles as he momentarily looked away from Sakura. He had imagined himself telling her about the Kyuubi, but never actually did it.

_Telling her is like playing the pity card. It puts tones of unfair pressure on her. It's immoral and wrong. But now…she knows something's up. She deserves to know now, since we're on the same team._

Placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder, he spoke quietly. "Alright. I'll tell you. But…I need to ask you something."

Sakura was looking right into his eyes. "Anything."

Naruto paused, mouth half open.

_She may see me as a monster, a demon, and may never look at me in the same way ever again._

_But she deserves to know. You owe her._

Taking a breath, he spoke in barely a whisper. "Promise me you won't hate me."

Confusion crossed Sakura's face. "Why would I hate you?"

"Please, just promise me."

Gentle understanding crossed her face. "I promise. I do."

Closing his eyes, he gathered his thoughts and his courage. Gesturing for them to sit down, they looked at each other, and he began.

"Sakura. You've studied under Tsunade for two years now, so you probably know the term, but I'll ask you anyway. Have you ever heard of a Jinchuuriki?"

xxxxxxEndxxxxxxx

That does it for another two to three weeks. Please R+R so I know that I didn't loose you guys in my age-long hiatus. Tell me what you wana see, and what you don't wana see. But let me make one thing clear: regardless of how long the spans are between chapters, I WILL UPDATE!! Keep the faith!

Long like Naruto X Sakura!

closet fan 16


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I admit it. I like steak. Are you happy now?

Wow, this has been awhile. I don't have an excuse, other than one word: Finals. Anyway, I HIGHLY recommend re-reading the previous chapter, or else you will be UTTERLY lost.

On with the story!

Chapter 5

"A, Jinchuuriki?"

Sakura paused, the name registering something deep in the back of her mind; a forgotten book or article read in some long forgotten library study session. Focusing hard, she called the definition to mind.

"A…container for…something?"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, a container for a Biju. A human container."

Sakura strained to understand. "I'm sorry, I really don't see what some old, arcane practice has to do with you and Akatsuki."

Unable to suppress himself, a chuckle rose up in his throat. "Sakura, trust me, creating Jinchuuriki is hardly a practice of the past. Remember Gaara?"

Sakura shuttered. "You mean before he got more…normal. Yeah."

Suddenly remembering Sasuke informing her of Naruto fighting and almost dying to protect her, she found herself nearly blushing. 

_He's always been there for me, hasn't he? Always protecting and caring. Not…_

She forced the thought to a halt before "_Not running away from everyone and everything for self serving reasons like a little bitch and playing right into your brother's hands" _popped up.

Naruto didn't seem to notice this emotional rise and continued. 

"Yeah. He was somewhat…off. He was a Jinchuuriki."

Sakura gave a small, sharp intake of breath. "I see. So he was a host for a Biju?"

Naruto nodded. "The one tailed raccoon/dog, Shukaku."

Sakura kept herself from shivering, although goose bumps rose on her shoulders. "I don't want to imagine what would have happened if he had a stronger Biju inside him, like the four or five tails or something."

Biting his lip, Naruto forcefully repressed the rising desire to stop revealing his secret. But respect for Sakura's position as a friend/teammate was prominent, and he desperately wanted to feel connected to her…somehow. Maybe she would never love him, and that was something that he had little or no control over. But at least trusting her with this would make them closer than just teammates or friends.

"Well, Akatsuki is gathering power. Tons of it. And Jinchuuriki contain enormous reserves of pure chakra. So they're gathering them all for…something. Something we don't know of yet. But they are chasing Jinchuuriki; that much is a certainty."

Whether by a momentary lapse in common sense, or just her brain trying to protect her from the truth of it, Sakura didn't put two and two together.

"What does this have to do with you? You're just…well, a kid. Like me. What do they want with a kid?"

Naruto had envisioned this moment numerous times under countless circumstances. Now that the moment was actually here, he was worried about screwing up; saying things wrong, putting this the wrong way, coming off as the loud, annoying brat that he once was, and that he was forced to pretend to be. But the gods were kind; he'd grown up, (at least to a degree,) while training with Jiraya, and finally spoke with solemn conviction.

"Sakura, sealed within me…is the Kyuubi."

None of this registered for a moment with Sakura. It was just too vast and unexpected to click. The moment passed though, and gave way to shock, then understanding, then pity.

"No. No, it can't be…the nine tailed fox…the same that attacked Konoha!"

"Yeah. The Fourth sealed him inside me, sacrificing himself in the process. I'm the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi, the same demon that nearly destroyed everything I cherish. A mindless killing powerhouse, and it's a part of me."

Sakura raised a hand to her mouth, biting back a whimper. Naruto had always been the loud prick that didn't have the emotional range of a teaspoon, yet now…

"It all makes sense," Sakura spoke silently, to herself more than Naruto. Her brain finally working now, she put the whole story together like a criminologist. The beast caused so much death and spawned so much hate, but it was still there, inside a kid. That kid would bear all the hatred directed at the fox, as if he was the fox himself. And he'd have to suffer it all alone.

Reaching out, Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. She wanted him to know that he wasn't alone; that she was there, that she understood and cared. That she didn't hate him.

No, it was more than "not hating," but what was it? Affection? As a friend, or was that growing?

Her mind put forth a curious question, and her lips relayed it of their own accord. "Where? Where was it sealed?"

Surprised at the question, Naruto responded also without thinking. "On my stomach."

"Can…can I see it?"

Moving his hands, Naruto grasped his shirt and pulled up, showing her the now never fading seal etched on his abs. Sakura frowned slightly.

"I've seen you shirtless once or twice, why haven't I ever seen this before?"

"Because…the seal's power is weakening. The Kyuubi is getting stronger, and eventually…"

His voice cut out, unable to bring across one of his greatest fears. Either the fox would burst out from him like some form of demonic chick from an egg, or…

_I become the Kyuubi itself._

Sakura shared in his silent distress, and tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"Does…it hurt?"

Naruto looked into her eyes with thanks at her tenderness. "It never used to. But now…all the time."

Sakura slowly reached down at touched the seal with her fingertips, stroking them back and forth across the etching, an almost unconscious motion out of a desire to stop or ease what she could only imagine was going on just beneath the surface. Naruto looked up in appreciation, and they smiled warmly, looking into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, Sakura was very aware that she was touching Naruto's stomach. She was also very aware that his abs were ridged and well defined. So she was suddenly very aware that she was touching a hot guy's abs and staring into his eyes.

Naruto was also VERY aware that the woman of his every wish and dream was stroking his bare abs and staring into his eyes.

They both coughed and quickly shimmied away from each other, averting their gazes and talking in loud voices about absolutely nothing. But in that moment of awkwardness, something was born. They both didn't realize it yet, but they would in a few days. The fact that they both reacted in the same way, and the very reason that they reacted out of embarrassment was because something existed there that hadn't before. A very strong, poignant, and warm something, but most importantly, a mutual something. 

But for the moment, they let the awkwardness pass and they eventually could look at each other again. Looking up at the stars, Sakura brought herself to speak again. 

"I'm not going to let it happen."

Naruto broke out in a cold sweat over what she could mean.

_Not let us grow close? Not let us…ever become in love?"_

"Uhhhh, let what-"

"Akatsuki. They're not going to take you."

_OH, THANK GOD._ Feeling the weight of a dozen boulders pass from his shoulders, Naruto took in what she meant.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm back in the village, and the only real danger was them taking me before I'd finished training with-"

Sakura continued without hearing him. "You, Naruto. You've saved me, protected me, guarded me, and always been there. And you've never asked for thanks or recognition. I've always had to hear from other people how you've helped me. You might portray that image of loud arrogance, but that's not how you really are is it? Well, you're not the only one who's been training."

Silent, Naruto listened intently and with quiet joy. "Naruto, I'm not a weak little girl anymore. I'm strong, and you'll see it when I stop Akatsuki from taking you. I'm the one to save you this time. I'll protect you!"

-----

Sakura blushed at the table, remembering how she'd been so adamant at Naruto understanding how they weren't just words, but how she would protect him at any cost to herself. She wasn't sure if it was at this point or later that she started to love him, but this was defiantly a major point. Glancing over at Naruto, she gave him a small wink and tender smile. He smiled and returned the gesture. 

Leaning back in the chair, Naruto placed both hands behind his head and sighed. "Now, here's the deal. I've been talking for about three hours straight. I think I deserve a little ramen."

Most people around the table chuckled at the nostalgic comment. Nostalgia, however, was lost on Greg as he ground his teeth and set his water glass with a resounding THUNK on the table, silencing the council. 

"Who are you to say that you're deserving of ANYTHING, you beast? You may have the rest of this council wrapped around your finger with your little love story, but all I see is a clever fox weaving deception."

All traces of relaxation vanished from Naruto's face as he placed both hands slowly on the table, the tension in the room mounting.

"What did you say?"

"I said, all I see is a cleaver FOX weaving deception."

Sakura looked over at Naruto. His body position, his muscle tension, his tone of voice and ambiance, all commanded a degree of respect and wariness she once reserved for only the highest and deadliest of shinobi. Now, he commanded the same attention. Tsuande was the one to break tension. 

"Greg, if you speak out of turn again, I promise you that your position on this council will be forfeit. Do you understand?"

Greg snarled. "My family is noble; they've sat on this council for decades. If you think you can threaten my position-"

"**DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"**

Instantly reduced from renegade advisor to sniveling observer, Greg sat back and was silent.

Regaining composure, Tsunade summoned one of her Genin servants. "Large bowl of BBQ ramen. Step on it."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Hokage-sama. So, to continue, things were still a little tense between us, but there was something growing there for a few days after that night on the mountain. Then, everything changed when we took what looked like a simple mission…"

-----

Leaping from tree to tree at blinding speed, Kakashi continued to brief the two of them over their wireless mics. 

"This is a routine recon mission to the borders of rock country. Our recent intelligence reports indicate a small mobilization of high level Rock country ANBU to a common area. This is most likely a simple reassignment to be better prepared if we ever try invading them, (which will never happen,) but this could just as easily be an assassination party. Stay sharp, we're just gonna look around."

"Roger."

"Got it, Sensei."

As they got nearer and nearer to where the meeting of these rock ANBU were, they slowed down, began checking for traps and hiding all sign of their presence. Naruto was eyeing Sakura more and more, slightly paranoid that she might miss some minor sign of a razor wire trap here, or an explosive tag there. Though he didn't notice, she was doing the same for him.

"Sensei, we're here."

"Roger. Regroup."

The team of three landed silently behind a brush. They'd been outside their borders for an hour, and the forest was growing thinner. 

"Naruto, what can you see from your position."

Straining from his branch, Naruto could make out a camp.

"I see a campsite. Fire pit, worn down grass from sleeping bags, footprints all over. But no one around. Looks like they've moved on to another-"

Suddenly, Kakashi's voice rang out loudly in his ear.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK NOW!"

Having learned through his training to never ask questions when someone says "fall back," Naruto whirled without hesitation and retreated into the woods. Two minutes later, they regrouped. Sakura turned to her sensei.

"Kakashi, what did you see?"

"Exactly what Naruto saw. An abandoned camp site."

"So?"

"If these are professional rock ANBU, can you explain why they would leave even the slightest of traces of themselves behind? Unless…"

Naruto spoke. "They meant for us to find it. They're gonna trace us back here!"

"Exactly, so we need to start moving fast and erasing all presence of us being here until we're back in our own…"

Suddenly, Kakashi's eyes went blank. A look of horror passed over his face as he started screaming.

"NO! DON'T KILL THEM! I DIDN'T DO IT, I SWEAR I DIDN'T! DON'T KILL THEM!"

Naruto whirled around, looking for an attacker, but Sakura recognized it at once.

"Genjutsu!"

Before either of them could free Kakashi, two other ninja, dressed in dark brown cloaks and bearing faded animal masks leaped down from trees. Naruto reacted almost immediately. Raising two fingers together, he began.

"Kage Bushin Nin-"

Sakura suddenly held out a hand. "No, Naruto. You protect Kakashi, try pin down where the other teammate is that's causing the genjutsu. I'll handle these two. This time, you watch me."

xxxxEndxxxx

Not much to say. Here's the long overdue update, the next one will either be within two weeks, or after April 20th, because finals start in 5 weeks. Thanks for reading, please R R so I know ppl are reading and I shouldn't just abandon this, and trust me that although it may take awhile, I swear I will update.

NaruSaku Forever!

closet fan 16


End file.
